1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of 3D displaying, and more particular to an array substrate, a 3D display device and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of displaying technology, the 3D display technology has become one of important technologies for the display device. An active shutter 3D display technology may implement the 3D displaying with low cost. A 3D effect is achieved by improving the refresh rate of the picture, and both eyes of a viewer may see the corresponding images for the left eye and the right eye respectively by the fast switching of the 3D glasses, so that the effect of stereo (three-dimensional) pictures can be achieved.
Due to the requirement of receiving the continuous image by human eyes, each eye should be provided with at least 60 Hz image. And thus the refresh rate of the display device should achieve 120 Hz. Accordingly, the drive frequency of the drive circuit of the display device is also required to be increased to 120 Hz. As a result, a charging time for each pixel electrode is reduced. For ensuring the charging rate of the pixel electrodes, the width of the conducting wires in the display device is often required to be increased to reduce the load of the display device, which may reduce the transmittance of the display device. Furthermore, the yield rate of the display device production with high refresh rate is low. And thus the cost of the production increases.